


Quips

by Missy



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A night of trick or treating leads to a rather unpleasant surprise - but nothing the two of them can't handle together.





	Quips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).



> Hans = Gold Nosed Villain  
> John = Super Agent  
> Tara = Gold Nose's Ex  
> Greta and Ted = Gold Nose's Kids

“Greta!” Hans’ mellifluous voice rang out as his daughter ran up the walkway of an orange-lit house, the tip of his nose glittering in the streetlights. “Not that one!” His daughter skidded to a halt, her princess costume slinging glitter onto the pavement as she did, and turned right around and came back to him. Aside to his husband John, he said, “Doctor Mindbreaker’s home. He hasn’t forgiven me for missing the World League of Evil’s Fourth Annual Brunch and Booster Meeting. The man holds a grudge like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

“Well, I’d rather he not hold Greta over a piranha tank,” John said, and kissed his husband’s shoulder.

 

Hans beamed, taking Greta’s hand in his own. “And speaking of, I’m going to tell the minions we’re hosting pinochle night tomorrow so there won’t be any ugliness involving poison this time.”

 

“Go easy on them. They’re still learning,” John said. “Every blended family has its difficulties.” 

 

“What’s a blended family?” asked their son Ted, who was wearing a skeleton costume and was chewing on a popcorn ball and running to keep pace with his sister, who was taking her role as princess quite seriously and stopping to chat with every flower, bird and dog passing by.

 

“What happens when a debonair secret agent loves a stunningly brilliant villain very much,” John said.

 

“Tsht. We shouldn’t be that vain,” he said playfully, but pecked John anyway. He kept an eye on their son as the crossed the street. Two more blocks and then the children should have full buckets.

 

That was when the stars were blotted out by a large, menacingly sharp shape, walking on skinny, long grey pincers that perforated the concrete at the opposite end of the street. Hans recognized the vehicle; it was a prototype for a voyager and destroyer he’d been working on with his ex-wife Tara before the split.

 

Of course she’d pick tonight to try it out.

 

Hans and John gently pushed their children into the general safety of a church’s lobby before radioing for reinforcements and pulling out their best weapons – an acid gun for Hans, a gun filled with metal piercing bullets for John. Hans wasn’t worried. He knew its weaknesses. 

 

“How odd. Her turn doesn’t start until next week,” said John. 

 

“Now you have jokes!” Hans sighed, resting a gentle hand on his husband’s hip as they turned to fire full force upon Tara.


End file.
